Constantine
by Inu'sCowGirl
Summary: Kagome a kick ass woman.Has a curse.She can see what most can't creatures called Angels and hell demons.Even a holy creature can't alaways stay holy.Kagome has to put a stop in this, while dealing with her regular life.Not Best Summary.R and R


**Author's Note **

Hey People this is a brand new

story I watched a movie and I

kind of got an idea for another

story.Hope you like this one.

I will have the number of reviews

I need before the next chapter

at the end of every chappie so

look for them.Here it goes.

**Constantine/Prolouge/"The Beggining"**

Hello my name is Kagome Higarashi.I am a full blooded fire, dog demon.In this world there are only supposed to be four different types of humans: demon,miko,human,and crosses between the three but they are wrong.

Before the time of man God and the Devil made a sort of wager, or bet.There could be what people call hell demons and angels on Earth ,but there was one major rule.They couldn't be full blooded so that makes them "half-breeds".What they didn't exspect was the want of power from both sides.

This is where I come in.When one side goes beyound the boundries, I stop them.Sounds simple ha?That is were you are wrong.

I bet you are asking yourself well how do you know about this.Good question.Besides my fire abilities I was born with what some call a gift,but really it is my curse.Every sense I was young I was able to see them.

Take hell demons for example they don't look like regular demons.Some are just molded skin over bones,others look like the dogs of the movie Resident Evil,some have razor sharp teeth,most are indestcribiable.Angels though look mostly like humans but they were all white,and half large wings sprouting from there back.

How am I the only one,or one of the only ones able to see them, wouldn't they just be easy to reconize?Both though can conceal themselves as one of the four types of ''humans"I explained before.There two ways for others to see, though,if you want to see them,you might not live to tell the tale.

For you to see a hell demon or angel you have to have something they want,something they desire.They want me because I am able to kill them I know how,or you can come with me and I will show you, you'll see what I mean later on though.There is something else once they see you _they want you dead._

Hell demons though are the ones to "turn" the most, but I am not saying angels don't.Some still are probably thinking how do you know this much about them.I have been to hell,it is not a fun place to be.There I have found the Santionist Bible,the first sentence in the book is:Who ever so reads any content from this book will be killed and banished to hell.

Great book ha?For those who are paying atention yes I have read this book,and yes I am going to hell, but I live because I fight agianst them to try and win my way to heaven.But I haven't suceeded yet.

The way I know I am cursed to hell is from an angel named Gabrielle.If any one read God's version of the bible, you now Gabrielle is the angel that leads you into heaven.Gabrielle is a "half angel" so she walks among the "humans".She works in downtown New York in a chapel, she is under the minister.

There is one thing though that can turn the tide in the father's favor or the devil's it is the Holotis Staff.It looks like a crusifix or cross.It has gorgous jewels inbeded in it,it is made out of gold,and silver.So what does it half to do with it?

The staff is basicly the key to life.He who holds the staff shall not die.Both hell demons and angels look for it but it has been lost for over a thousand years.The staff to can control what dies and what

This is something out of the blue but it will make you understand later.The devil had a son just like God had Jesus.The devil's son how ever is angel and hell demon.Though he has no kindness in his being,and he looks like a hell demon.

Hell demons and angels both have amazing strength.

Why doesn't angels and hell demons attack humans.They do,and that sets them past the boundries line, wich comes in my juristiction.Neither though comes out in the day time.

I have four others that help me fight them off though,but rarly do they acutally get involved,they usually help me in other areas wich you will soon see.

One is Sango Hitamora.She is twenty-three.She has long ellegant black hair that stops right above her butt,always wairs hhnk eye shawdow,about five feet and nine inches,and she is a very powerful human.

Two is Rin Hitamora.She is the youngest of my little group,only nine-teen.She has shoulder length black hair,brown eyes,five foot seven inches.Unlike her sister Sango, Rin is a miko the strongest in the whole United States.

Three is Ayume.She is twenty-one.She has a pinkish color hair in two pigtails,pink eyes,five feet ten inches.Ayume is a wolf demon.

Four is Kagura.She is the oldest of our group at the age of twenty five..She has short black hair that is one a pony tail,red eyes,five feet,eleven inches.Kagura is a wind sorcerouis.

I am the leader.I am twenty-two and five feet, eight inches.Like Kagura I have red eyes.My hair is is raven black and goes to the middle of my waist.

Now I will begin my story...

**End Chapter**

I NEED 1 REVIEW"s"


End file.
